


Gordon Meets...

by zeilfanaat



Series: Tracy Meets... [6]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-21
Updated: 2005-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeilfanaat/pseuds/zeilfanaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon has some time off and goes on a holiday. He goes shopping and meets someone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gordon Meets...

**Author's Note:**

> This story started to exist while I was in the mall with a friend.  
> It was the first one written in this series.

It was summer and Gordon was enjoying some free time on the main land. He had been there for about two days already, which he had spent meeting up with some old buddies. This morning he had taken a dive in the swimming pool of the hotel, and after having checked in with base he had decided he wanted to do some shopping. 

After all, he didn’t get to stroll through the shopping centre every day. 

Having found all the items he had needed, he just wandered around. 

Suddenly he stopped, breath caught in his throat. Someone bumped into him from behind, not having expected the abrupt stop. Gordon muttered an apology, and quickly looked back to what had caught his interest… which had disappeared.

Frantically Gordon tried to get his thinking-process back into gear. The shop. She must have gone into the shop. Yeah. Into the shop. 

Not really able to control his feet, Gordon walked into the shop. There she was! Only a few feet away! She looked up! What should he do? Quickly! Look like you need to buy something! 

Gordon looked at the sales display in front of him and tried to look at it as if he was interested in the items displayed. He heard a muffled sound coming from his right. He looked up and looked straight into a pair of laughing, green eyes. 

“Hi,” he croaked out.

“Hi.” The woman smiled. “Are you interested in buying that?” She gestured at the sales display. Gordon couldn’t think straight. 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s really caught my interest, this…” he looked at the display, and back to the woman, “this dr-” Abruptly he looked again at the display in front of him. Shock must have been evident on his face, and the woman tried to hide her smile. 

“Yes, it is indeed a nice-looking dress. Though I think it’s not really your size.” Somehow the woman managed to actually look serious.

Gordon blushed and quickly said: “No, no, it’s not for me! It’s for my girlfriend.” Inwardly he groaned. “Not my girlfriend, my brother’s girlfriend. Yeah, my brother’s girlfriend.”

The woman bit on her lower lip. It was getting really difficult to not burst out in laughter. Then Gordon seemed to regain some of his ability to think coherently again, and his humorous side showed up. 

“Of course if you are interested in it, by all means, go ahead. What my brother’s girlfriend doesn’t know doesn’t hurt.”

This time the woman’s cheeks seemed to redden slightly, but she smiled nonetheless. 

“I think I’ll pass. It’s not really my colour.”

“Oh, but I think green would suit you beautifully.”

This time there was no doubt as to whether she blushed or not, as her cheeks turned bright red. 

Gordon continued wittily. “You know what? I’ll buy you this one. I’m positive it will look great on you. All you need to do is give me your size…” 

Still deeply red, she responded. “How about instead I buy you a coffee.”

Gordon smirked. “Works for me too… as long as you’ll let me pay.”

“Deal.” 

They walked out of the shop, and outside they stood still for a moment. “Do you know any good coffee shops around here?” Gordon asked.

“Well, I’ve only been here for a couple of days, but I do know one near my hotel.”

“Lead the way.” It didn’t take very long for them to reach the place and they quickly ordered their coffee. Then they sat down at a table near the window and waited for their coffee to arrive. In the meanwhile they just had some light conversation.

Suddenly Gordon exclaimed: “I haven’t even introduced myself yet! I’m Gordon. Gordon Tracy.”

The woman smiled. “Nice to meet you, Gordon Tracy, I’m Anna Derekson.”

“Hello to you too, Anna Derekson.” 

“So, what brings you here?” Anna asked. Gordon waited for the waiter to put down their coffee cups before answering. 

“I finally got some time off from my work and decided to come here. What about you? Where do you come from?”

“I’m from France. Well, my parents are both American, but we have lived in France since I was three. I work there now, but I’ve come to America to visit some of my family.”

Gordon was surprised. He had heard a slight accent, but he hadn’t been able to place it.

“You hardly have any accent! Most French people I’ve met have quite a heavy accent and you really have to listen carefully if you want to understand them. Sorry if I offend you by the way!” Gordon quickly added, berating himself for letting his mouth decide what to say before his brain was able to catch up.

Again the woman laughed. Gordon’s heart jumped at the sound of it.

“Don’t worry, I’m not offended. I take it as a compliment. The more because you’re right about most French people. I prefer speaking French with them. It’s much nicer to listen to, compared to when they try and speak English. And French is such a beautiful language.”

Gordon was trying to remember the scarce amount of French he had learnt. Regretfully he thought back to the moment when John had offered to teach them a language of their choice. He might just take him up on the offer after all.

“What are you thinking about, Gordon?” Anna asked, noticing the frown. It quickly disappeared though as Gordon awoke from his reverie.

“Oh, I was just thinking about my brother, John. He’s a language freak and speaks loads of languages. He once offered my brothers and me to teach us any language we wanted. Now I’m disappointed I didn’t take him up on the offer.”

Anna grinned. “Good thing that French is not my only language then. You said ‘brothers’ though. Plural. How many brothers do you have then? No, no, don’t tell me yet! Let’s see if I can figure it out by myself. You must have more than two brothers. John is one brother, and he offered to teach you and your brothers, so, you must have at least three brothers. Am I right?”

Gordon smiled. “Yeah, I have four brothers in fact. Scott, John and Virgil are older, Alan is younger.” 

“And do you have sisters as well?”

“No, though Alan’s girlfriend lives with us as well, and she’s almost like a sister.” Gordon grinned as he thought back to the last time he teased his ‘sister’.

“Having mean and happy thoughts there, aren’t you?” Anna said amused.

“How did you guess?” Gordon asked smirking.

“I recognise it from my own family,” she answered lightly, with a glint in her eyes. Gordon caught it.

“You mean you’ve seen yourself in the mirror while wearing the same expression,” Gordon stated.

Anna laughed and admitted. “Yes, but seriously, I’m not the only one in my family. My brother is worse.” 

“Sure he is…what’s his name?” Gordon asked, going back to the family discussion.

“Paul. He’s three years older than I am.”

“Any other siblings?”

“Nope, just the two of us. Luckily for my parents. I don’t think they could have survived a third practical joker.” They both grinned while drinking their coffee which they could now drink without burning their mouths. 

“So, do you have any plans for the next couple of days?” Gordon asked.

Anna thought about that for a moment. “Just one family visit to my brother Paul. Do you want to come?” She asked, hope shining in her eyes. Gordon smiled.

“Sure, you’ve made me curious about this brother of yours.”

“Oh, don’t worry. You’ll be lucky if he doesn’t trick you before knowing you’re the prankster of the family, but once he does know, you’ll be in for it.” Anna threw him a sweet smile. 

“Uh oh… what did I get myself into?” 

**The End**


End file.
